temporary home
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Billy has a rough night will his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most? Warning references to past child abuse. Little boy, six years old A little too used to bein' alone Another new mom and dad, another school Another house that'll never be home When people ask him how he likes this place He looks up and says with a smile upon his face "This is my te


Chapter 1

Hot tears stain my cheeks as I feel someone rub my back and I realize it's just Rosa. I got scared, they were arguing,like parents do sometimes,but I've always known it to get bad in my old house,it was bad with mom and dad,when I was still with them. It was abusive,which is part of why mom abandoned me at the carnival all those years ago,dad went to jail during that time after a bad fight,things got ugly,he was drunk,tried to kill her,tried to kill me. We moved away from that town shortly after and landed in Philly,but then she abandoned me,thinking she couldn't care for me at all. Other homes have been more or less the same, the foster parents would fight,things would get ugly,then I would hide to protect myself. I didn't really hide this time,I went out onto the porch,needing to get away from it for a little bit,which is fair.

"Shh easy sweetie,it's alright Billy,it's all alright, it sounds like you got scared in there huh,I'm real sorry baby, parents fight sometimes, it happens,doesn't mean we love each other any less, he would never lay a hand on me"she murmurs as I lean against her,letting her wrap an arm around me,comforting me. "It-it's OK, in old homes it used to get bad, they'd fight,and someone would get hurt,with my bio mom she'd get physically hurt all the time by my father, he'd start fights for no reason what soever, he got arrested shortly before we moved here and she abandoned me"I murmur softly as I let her card a hand through my hair. She knows my past sorta,from what they have on file,it's long and hard to read,she knows that I've been abused,that I've had a rough life,a rough past. I still have old bruises from the old home,which is part of why I ran away from the last one, not like the social worker ever believed me, she just assumes I'm a bad kid,and ran away to run away,to find my mother,to live on the streets.

It's not like I want to live on the streets,it's hell,but what choice do I have, it's either that or get abused in yet another house. "Oh sweetie, we'd never hurt you guys I hope you know that,I know it's been rough,is that why you ran from your last home"she asks putting a hand under my chin,turning it to the light to see my cheek,which has a myriad of bruises that run from temple down to my jaw,from brass knuckles,that was the last night I was there,he hit me with them for something he claimed I did but I didn't do.

"Y-yeah, it got bad that last night,and he hit me with his brass knuckles,pushed me down the stairs,that's why I have the limp"I murmur softly as she holds me tightly,I'm shaking hard,real hard,I can't handle it. "Oh baby,you don't deserve any of it, we'd never hurt you, your in good hands, there's no pressure to tell me everything right now, you can tell me as much or as little as you want, I do think I want to get you checked out by the doctor though tomorrow,if you're ok with it,we need to get this documented"she murmurs as I lay my head against her shoulder,letting her love on me,like I need right now. "O-Ok, I'm ok with it,I understand, I don't think I want to tonight,talk about it,I just can't right now,it's too hard"I murmur softly as I let her card a cool hand through my hair without flinching. "I understand sweetie,you can come to me anytime things get hard alright, I know you've been through a lot emotionally tonight, how about we go inside,get you a hot chocolate and get you to bed,it's cold out here"she murmurs as I let her help me up and she wraps an arm around me,holding me close to her side as I nod. I'm shaking, I'm scared,I'm cold,I'm tired,and I'm emotionally done. I let her guide me inside,and she grabs a blanket off the sofa,then we go to the kitchen. She sits me on a bar stool and places the blanket over my shoulders to warm me,then she kisses me on the head. I sense her leave,and she starts rummaging in the cabinets for hot chocolate mix. She finds it,and she pours it into a mug,then pours milk over it. Then she pops it in the microwave,and before I know it it's beeping. "Do you want marshmallows mi amor"she asks softly as I see her pull them out of the cabinet as she starts her own mug. "Y-yeah"I murmur as I see her put them in,then she heats up her own mug,then she brings them over to me. She sits beside me,placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

I blow on the mug,dissipating the steam,trying to cool it off as well. Once it's cool enough I take a few sips,and it tastes really good,it helps warm me up if anything and it's comforting. "Thank you,I'm sorry about all of this"I murmur softly as she places a cool hand against my cheek. "It's alright mi amor, it happens,I'm used to it,we don't fight very often, it's very rare we do, I understand it can be scary, especially after everything you've been through"she murmurs softly rubbing my arm softly. I finish my drink and I place the mug on the counter. "All done mi amor, let's get you to bed,it's late"she murmurs softly as she gets up to put the mugs in the sink as I nod. She puts the mugs in the sinks then she comes over to me,and helps me stand,wrapping an arm around me.

She guides me to the bedroom,and she opens the door. The lamp is on,but Freddy is already sleeping,I know he left it on for me,just in case. She rummages through the drawers and finds me a pair of pjs,then she helps me sit in the desk chair. I let her help me change,my hands are too shaky, she gets my shirt off first,and she sees the brusies on my skin, I have several on my chest from where he kicked me, punched me,a lot of them are very old,at least a month if not more. "Oh honey"she murmurs softly as I let her get my shirt on. She honestly had no idea that it was this bad, I've been hiding it, I've been on my own for so long,it's become second nature to just hide it,even through the pain. She helps me with my shoes and my pants,she leaves my socks on though. Then she kisses me on the head,hugging me tight, "it'll be alright mi amor, your safe here, we'll take good care of you"she murmurs as I nod,letting her hold me for a few minutes,then it's time for bed. I let her help me up the ladder,then I get under the covers and she tucks me in,making sure I get settled ok,then she sits on the edge for a moment. "Try to get some sleep sweetheart,I'm here if you need me, I'm going to let you stay home tomorrow,we'll go to the doctor,then we'll come home,it'll be a quiet day tomorrow"she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead,placing a cool hand on my cheek.

"OK,can we keep the light on"I murmur,I'm scared and I'd feel more comfortable with it on,which she understands,unlike other homes. "Of course mi amor, we're just down the hall if you need anything, I'll wake you in the morning,about 8"she murmurs kissing me on the forehead,tucking the covers in,then she gets down from the bunk,leaving the lamp on as she goes. She leaves the door open for my security,then I'm alone,well not alone alone,but still. I lay there for awhile,listening to the steadiness of Freddy's breathing,and before I know it I'm starting to fall asleep,knowing I'm safe here,they won't let anything happen to me,and they'll take good care of me,this is not like my other homes,I feel safe here,I am safe here,and I know I can trust her,I can trust everyone. It's weird to me to be allowed to stay home after a rough night,but I know it's normal here,and it'll be all ok in the end.


End file.
